Por ser tu mujer
by Dannyforeverbye
Summary: O.S Por que soy una hipócrita al juntarme con su familia, sabiendo que cada vez que lo veo tengo un letrero en mi cara diciendo que soy su eterna amante.


**_DISCLAIMER: La historia es basada en la canción de Natalia Jimenez, personajes de Stephenie Meyer_**

* * *

><p><strong>POR SER TU MUJER<strong>

Cada vez que me detengo a pensar en mi vida, veo un hueco negro y muy profundo, del cual me es imposible salir, estoy cansada de mi vida, la cual no es perfecta quiero tratar de encontrar la felicidad, pero no puedo. En mi vida siempre soñé con ser una exitosa empresaria, encontrar al amor de mi vida, casarme y formar una maravillosa familia. Pero de todos mis sueños solo logre uno…. Encontrar al amor de mi vida, aunque no de la manera que yo quería.

Yo, daría mis ojos por tenerte,

estar lejos de ti,

me hace más fuerte,

Yo Isabella Swan acabo de perder a mis padres en un accidente el cual yo debí haber muerto con ellos, estaba desesperada me sentía sola así que mi mejor amiga me aconsejo ir con ella a una fiesta, no me sentia cómoda ya que seguía pensando en que hacer con mi futuro, acaba de salir de la universidad con 23 años, esperando un trabajo decente que me ayudara a salir adelante y de repente apareció él Edward Cullen, llego en ese momento con su sonrisa compradora a decirme que tenía una vacante en su oficina como su secretaria.

no tengas miedo a esconderme,

yo, cargaría tu cruz a mi espalda,

guardaría tu voz en mis entrañas,

tus secretos bajo mi falda,

Desde ese momento me embrujo, me ayudo, me dio lo que más necesitaba, un apoyo incondicional, pero yo nunca espere en que cada mañana estuviera esperando que llegara y me regalara un Buenos Días y me mostrara su sonrisa, ahora que lo veo, sé que es el amor y quería demostrarle lo que sentía.

pero yo para ti, siempre seré la otra,

solo seré una sombra,

de una vida junto a ti.

No fue de la mejor manera pero es que tan solo verlo me hacía sentir tan bien, que utilice mi método de ser la sufrida, de la persona que necesitaba un consuelo, por sentirme tan sola, el me acompaño a mi apartamento para que estuviera bien, pero lo único que consiguió fue un beso apasionado y una declaración de amor, no pensé en las consecuencias , yo lo necesitaba, era mi vida mi polo a tierra, mi todo y estar así con él me hacía sentir especial y amada.

Por ser tu mujer, yo le entrego a dios mi alma,

Por ser tu mujer, yo me olvido de ser una dama,

Por ser tu mujer, sería capaz de morir en tu cama,

Por ser tu mujer, por ser tu mujer.

Al otro día que lo vi al lado mío en mi cama, con su rostro tranquilo y sereno me sentí la mujer más feliz del mundo, lo había logrado, le entregue a él lo más preciado que tenia y él me había correspondido, fue un momento mágico y especial, pero todo no podía ser color rosa, ya que desde ese día he sido su amante. No sabía que estaba casado y mucho menos que su esposa estaba embarazada, pero yo ya no podía hacer nada, lo que hice fue por amor.

Yo, entrego las llaves de mi cuerpo,

Mi vergüenza es todo lo que pierdo,

En este frío invierno,

Y si soy una completa hipócrita porque ya han pasado tres años y no lo he podido dejar, me junto con su familia, como la mejor amiga de su esposa, salgo con su hermano, pero lo único que no ha cambiado es que lo busco porque yo sé que me él necesita tanto como yo, sé que he perdido todo por estar con él pero ya no queda nada más.

Pero yo para ti, siempre seré la otra,

Solo seré una sombra,

De una vida junto a ti.

El me ha aclarado su situación y yo lo entiendo, está feliz con su familia, y yo misma lo he comprobado Tanya es lo mujer mas amorosa y especial que puede existir, así que me deja muy claro que yo nunca voy a poder ocupar el lugar de su esposa y siempre voy a ser su sombra, y yo no puedo dejarlo, estoy jugando todo en mi vida por él y lo seguiré haciendo hasta que me muera.

Por ser tu mujer, yo le entrego a dios mi alma,

Por ser tu mujer, yo me olvido de ser una dama,

Por ser tu mujer, sería capaz de morir en tu cama,

Por ser tu mujer, por ser tu mujer.

Ahora soy una Cullen, no de la manera que yo quería, pero me case con Emmet su hermano, lo quiero mucho y no lo estoy utilizando solo que no le doy todo lo que soy, pero sé que mi futuro con el va a ser hermoso, lamentablemente siempre va a existir el remordimiento de no verlo como mi real esposo, y que mis sentimientos no van a cambiar por mi actual cuñado.

Por ser tu mujer, yo le entrego a dios mi alma,

Por ser tu mujer, yo me olvido de ser una dama,

Ahora sigo afrontando las consecuencias, lo deje ser feliz, porque me dio cuenta que él no se merecía algo así, al decirle que no mas lo mejor fueron sus palabras las cuales me quedaran por siempre en mi memoria:

Bella yo nunca he sentido por nadie lo que siento por ti, pero quiero hacer las cosas bien, y sé que va a ser muy difícil para los dos pero gracias por pensar en mí. Y ya verás que en otra vida te voy a conocer y a amar como te mereces.

Ahora mi actual corazón a muerto, nunca reaccionará con nada, hoy en mis últimas horas de vida, esta mi esposo a mi lado viendo como me voy de su lado, el mi amigo que me aguanto todo, mis caprichos, delirios e infidelidades el que me dio los mas adorables angelitos que puedo tener; fui feliz, siempre con un vacio interno, pero ahora me doy cuenta que todo este dolor lo cause yo por querer ser su mujer, y lo único que conseguí fue ser su eterna amante.

Por ser tu mujer, sería capaz de morir en tu cama,

Por ser tu mujer, por ser tu mujer.

FIN

* * *

><p><strong>Espero sus reviews para conocer su opinión, buena, mala etc... se me ocurrio pensar en como se sienten las mujeres que son capaces de estar con un hombre casado.<strong>

**Gracias :) Nos leemos**


End file.
